<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ki Master by Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456847">Ki Master</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7/pseuds/Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7'>Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brining in a ton of supernatural/myths creatures into the demon lore., Gen, Not following canon story, Not sure for shippings but will change things when i get there, This is already on fanfiction.net, Was originally called Mama Demon-but changed before officially published</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7/pseuds/Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness was all Ming Xia knew. For so long she searched and searched, desperate for something to keep her together. It didn't matter really who or what, just so long as the pain and sadness went away.</p><p> When she picked up that infant covered in azure flames, she was happy. This child, regardless of bloodlines was Hers! Damn anyone who says otherwise. You don't mess with Mama.  Let alone a demon mama.</p><p>Mako's 101 understanding to her writing format...<br/>bold-dialogue. italics-dreams/thoughts/memories. bold+italics-letters/emails/quotes from others/dialogue in dreams(memories)...take note this is all based on the context of the story. I'll be sure to write reminders in all stories I put on here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author Notes: So we're here with a new story~ Now this is a recent idea that popped into my head after like 3 weeks worth(and counting) of binge reading Rin based blue exorcist stories.</p><p>I'm excited to see how this is going to go. Just note that my info on Blue Exorcist(which i dont own) isn't as detailed as some of my other stories or follow the canon as much.</p><p>It gets a bit confusing and cooky as we get to further chapters. And as far as the anime, I've only seen clips from amvs on youtube...so im not going to worry about it and just do my own thing~ Again I do not own Blue Exorcist!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ki Master</p><p>Chapter 1</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p>It was a cold winter afternoon, with clouds swirling into the sky, shrouding the world in a dull gray. Chills slowly crawled up her spine as she snuggled into her blankets.</p><p>A small purr left her throat as her toes clenched the fake fluff surrounding her cold frame. It was wonderful, and she was so tempted to take a nap with how comfortable she was. However she couldn't just yet... she had work to do.</p><p>Pen in hand she attempted to get at least a few paragraphs done. She had been laying down for far too long and due to that was seriously behind schedule. Her editor was going to kill her at this rate.</p><p><strong>"Hey mom? Mom!"</strong> Blinking she sat up. Turning her head to the doorway she gave a sheepish smile to the young fifteen year old boy. For a moment she couldn't help but admire how much her son had grown. <strong>"What is it hon?"</strong></p><p>He was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. A small frown was on his face as his blue eyes furrowed in concern. <strong>"I'm getting ready to head out. Do you need or want me to get anything for you?"</strong> The young woman huffed, slightly offended with the question, though she expected it.</p><p>She was supposed to be worrying about Him, taking care of HIM! Not the other way around, bless her sweet, stupid yet compassionate boy. <strong>"I should be good sweetie. Don't worry about me."</strong></p><p>He snorts, his long raven bangs floating upwards for a moment from the movement. He was not at all convinced as his hands break from their position, falling to land on his hips. He lifts an eyebrow as he takes in her tired, fragile appearance, making her grunt in turn.</p><p>The past few years hasn't been too kind to her as far as the health department was concerned. However that didn't mean he could judge. She was simply fatigued today, that was all!  <strong>"Are you sure ma? I mean it-I'm gonna do shopping once I finish job hunting. I can get you whatever."</strong> Job hunting again.</p><p>There he goes, wanting to spend time trying to get a job that wasn't really needed.  Thanks to her books, the two were well off financially, especially since their humble home was in the middle of a dense forest. No one wanted the place since it was considered haunted.</p><p>Personally the bedridden mother would rather have him focus on going to school(especially since he quit halfway in junior high.) or getting a social life(she wants him to find a cute girlfriend dammit!) Not worry about her.</p><p>Instead of listening to her-the stubborn brat took care of all the chores, and basically slaved away in his own home. Downright refusing to relax and enjoy life even when she told him things were fine and that no she didn't need anything.</p><p>Honestly there were days she was ready to smack him with how badly he fussed over her-he was such a worrywart! However she didn't have the heart or energy today to argue. This time...she would relent. <strong>"If you could pick me up some more tea I'd appreciate it."</strong></p><p>Just like that his ice blue eyes lit up, making him look his actual age.<strong> "You got it~"</strong> These days her son frowned so much one would think him far older than fifteen with all the wrinkles showing. Why can't he be a normal kid?</p><p><strong>"I got my cell so if you need anything else at all let me know! Tonights meal is gonna be sukiyaki!"</strong> Stifling a chuckle she waves him off. <strong>"Sounds good to me. You took the potion right?"  </strong>His face scrunches up at the mention of her grandmother's homemade brew.</p><p>Sure it did the job, but the taste leaves much to be desired. <strong>"Yeah, I mean I got my glamour on but I took it just in case."</strong> Her head dipped slightly to nod. Relieved to hear he was being extra cautious.  Granted they both had been doing this for years, but these days, one never knew when something could happen and break their spell.</p><p>One never knew when exorcists would be on the prowl. <strong>"Be careful, good luck and love you."</strong> He walks over, nimbly avoiding the various papers and books scattered around her room.  Reminding her that she definitely has do some cleaning once she was done with work.</p><p>Grinning to himself at the fact that he managed to somehow avoid a collision with the floor, he gives his mother a peck on the cheek.  <strong>"Love you too~ Don't over do it!"</strong> Rolling her eyes she watches him go. <strong>"Gwack!"</strong> Only to laugh seeing the poor kid trip and fall, smacking face first into the hard wooden floor. </p><p><strong>"And you were doing so well too Rin. What happened?</strong>"  Growling Rin lifts himself up, blushing in embarrassment. <strong>"Shut up ma!"</strong> Narrowing her eyes, she grabs the first book she could reach and chucks it, nailing him straight in the head. <strong>"Don't be cheeky!"</strong></p><p>Groaning he apologizes, causing the pair to laugh. The hidden tension broke away as Rin patted his clothes down, giving her a small wave as he reached the door. <strong>"Later mom."</strong> She smiles, blowing him a kiss.</p><p><strong>"Don't forget to bundle up! We're still in winter season!"</strong> Not even a moment after her shout did she hear the door slam shut. She could only shake her head, hoping he had at least put on a jacket.</p><p>She didn't care what anyone said. You can't just go out into the freezing cold in a t-shirt and jeans! Sighing she collapses onto her pillows, sinking back into the mattress. These days it was getting harder and harder to find the strength to get out of bed and move around.</p><p>At the very least she could still work as a writer and focus on her research. Gently she lifted her hand, grasping at an old leather book. Her fingers pull it closer before gliding upon the etched letters.</p><p>
  <em>Ki Manipulation Theory By MingXia</em>
</p><p>Her eyes soften as she glanced over the letters, a chuckle echoing in the otherwise silent room. <strong>"Your pen name still sucks Ling."</strong> It's been twenty-five years since her new life began, and it was still insane how fast it just passed by her.</p><p>Anyone who looked at her would believe her to be in her early twenties, with not a speck of gray to be seen in her mint green hair. Her eyes though a deceitful blue, a darker, duller shade than her sons' was filled with mischief and wisdom.</p><p>Many would find it hard to believe that at her 'age' or based on her appearance that she was happily married for seven years and had two wonderful children. However if it was one thing that <em>'Ming Xia'</em> was good for, it was being hiding who and what she was.</p><p>Shifting her head, her gaze widened in wonder as she peered out through her window.<strong> "Snow."</strong> There it was. The soft pearly white flakes flew down to earth, coating the world in light layers of white. Not even the thick various trees of the forest that separated her and her home from civilization was spared.</p><p>A hum reverberated in her throat while she continued to stare outside her window. The wind flared outside, sending the snowflakes into a chaotic spiral. Though she was cooped up in her house there was something itching at her mind.</p><p>What it was she wasn't exactly sure. However she really wasn't surprised with the feeling. Seemed to her that every time it was snowing like this it meant something important was going to happen.</p><p>After all it was a snowy day like today that she met her deceased husband and found her precious son. Both events took place years ago, but she still remembered it all as clear as day...as if it just took place yesterday.</p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: And we're back folks~ So a few things I want to point out. First off, the start of this chapter is a flashback-like 225 years into the past flashback. So keep that in mind. And my character's oc as far as name is under Xxx for this chapter.</p><p>Simply because Ming Xia is her mortal name, and at this point in time she has not obtained it yet. Rasha is the mortal name her grandmother gave herself and uses from back when she was in Assiah. Make sense? Ok? Ok-I do not own Blue Exorcist.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ki Master</p><p>Chapter 2</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sky was painted a rustic red by the time Xxx finished preparing herself. She was starting to run out of time, no matter what she had to get going! Easily her pace quickened as she carries a small bag.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hidden within was full of materials she had gathered from the small trips to Assiah she's made in the last two years. Truly they were small things, a few books, some female wear, as well as some scented liquid known as perfume.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The aroma was a bit strong, but when aired for a period of time it was lovely. And at this point anything was better then the smell of blood and rotting flesh. <strong>"I see the rumors are true."</strong> Startled from her musings Xxx turned around, blushing as she was caught red handed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>"Grandmother Rasha!"</strong> Despite being over a thousand years old she still looked quite young if judged in human terms. Perhaps later forties with peppered black and white hair cascading down her back. Small lined wrinkles forming on her snow white form.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The 'old' lady stood, leaning against one of the dead trees that were scattered throughout Gehenna. Despite being found by the older demon, there was no tension or fear to be felt. <strong>"Now child I do hope you planned on at least saying goodbye before disobeying your parents?"</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Xxx was sheepish as she adjusted her bag. <strong>"Yes, I was actually on my way to see you."</strong> She was glad, of all relatives she loved and respected it was her grandmother that found her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not that she didn't care for her other relatives, but the ancient woman understood her best, and knew why she couldn't stick around Gehenna any longer. Soon enough she wouldn't be welcomed in general.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>"Are you sure you'll be alright? Once Lord Samael brings you there you'll be entirely on your own. You won't be able to send so much as a parchment of letters to us."</strong> A snort escaped Xxx</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was fine by her. <strong>"Considering mother, father, and grandfather have at this point disowned me, it's for the best. I wouldn't be surprised if they tried hunting me down and dragging me back to Gehenna."</strong> Rasha clucks her tongue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why was this family of hers so stubborn? <strong>"You know they're only worried about you. I mean you DID dump one of Satan's sons. And to top it off you gave what could only be described as a 'mortal' reason."</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>If Rasha were honest she considered her granddaughter to be very lucky! Not only did she outright refuse marrying him which would've set her up for life as princess of Gehenna, but she also plans on living among the mortals- Peacefully!</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>"You're playing with deadly fire girl."</strong> It was a miracle she was alive, let alone getting help from the very ex to enter Assiah. <strong>"I know. But I'm not going to change my mind on the matter."</strong> Sighing Rasha pulls her kin into a hug, an odd display of affection to their kind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the old one had lived in Assiah at one point, she too influenced by the world and those that dwelled in it. <strong>"I could stop you-you know. I could drag you back to your parents, have them lock you away and punish you for your young, reckless choices?"</strong> Xxx didn't deny it for an instant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her family in general were powerful beings. Their abilities even rivaling Satan and his sons, her grandmother specifically capable of battling the demon kings and matching them should she dare get serious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rasha plays with Xxx's hair, letting it flutter through her fingers before continuing. <strong>"But doing such would do nothing to help the situation. If anything I'm to blame for these crazy decisions of yours. I'm the one who told you about the other world and made you the curious little thing you are today."</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was hard for the both of them, to let go and separate like this. <strong>"Don't be like that grandmother. You know i'll be happier down there. I may even be able to find a suitable partner...one that's not a manipulative asshole."</strong> She was immediately shushed for her rude statement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But truthfully Rasha agreed, although anyone else would not. <strong>"You know anyone would kill to be his partner yes?"</strong> Xxx huffs, annoyed just thinking about the obnoxious demon prince she was with.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>"I do, but that doesn't mean I wish to be someone's' toy or how do the humans say it-'chess piece?"</b> Regardless Xxx knew she was going to be a little pawn of his in some way shape or form just by getting his help, but it's better than being his wife!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She couldn't stand him! Especially since he was up to something, he had that wretched grin on his face, and that meant trouble. Once she's in Assiah she is traveling, getting as far as away as she can from the bastard. <strong>"I have something for you my little Xxx."</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rasha released her kin, smirking at the young girl's embarrassed blush. Her grandchild could be so bashful. <strong>"Grandmother! I'm two-hundred and thirty! I'm not a little spawn anymore."</strong> Her cheek immediately gets pinched, sharp claws and all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>"You'll always be my little one Xxx. Now take your gift and be off with you. Soon everyone will awaken."</strong> There in her hands was a couple leather books. Gold and silver words written in swirls and slashes on the front and side of each one. <strong>"Is this in a human language?"</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Xxx tries to understand the exaggerated lines. </em>
  <em>Her head hurting from the struggle. <strong>"Can you read any of it?"</strong> She could, it was difficult, but she had been watching the humans for two years, and with some(very little) help from her ex she was slowly comprehending their unusual systems of speech and writing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At least for one of the languages, Xxx had no idea how many there were, and at the moment wasn't concerned with trying to learn all of them. <strong>"A little bit."</strong> Her answer is rewarded with a proud smile. Color the ancient demon impressed.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"It's written in what's called 'Chinese,' though I can't exactly recall which of the various versions it hails from. The country it's from is 'China' and up until our banishment from Assiah I lived there with your grandfather. So it may be a bit difficult to translate."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Back in the day Rasha was a medicine woman who healed the injured and sick, human and demon alike, while her husband was a warrior who fought in many battles. It was a simpler time, where good and evil weren't judged due to species but by actions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her granddaughter looks back, her hands hesitant in accepting the books. <strong>"Are you sure you want me to have these? Especially when I can't read it that well?"</strong> Rasha grinned, all but throwing them into Xxx's arms. She had faith that her kin would be fine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Especially since she had a slight head start in adapting with the mortals. <strong>"Yes, these are remedies and other important notes I wrote down back when I lived in Assiah. I have no doubt that you'll eventually be able to read and use them. Now go on. No doubt Lord Samael is waiting!"</strong></em>
</p><p>In the end nearly two-hundred years went by, and she lived the way she wished. Traveling all throughout Asia. And now, though she lost her husband and daughter, she was living a peaceful life. One she had always wanted.</p><p>Though if there was one thing she wished...other then the obvious return of her deceased love and child...it would be Rin finding his own happiness. Now she may be biased but he was a wonderful son who needed to find himself a damn lover already! He was such a bright, sweet boy and deserved someone special.</p><p><strong>"Knock knock my dear!"</strong> At the very least he needed someone who wasn't going to play mind games and stick around even after being dumped. <strong>"Shit..."</strong> Immediately she groaned as she recognized her visitor.</p><p>She didn't want to remember that annoying voice. Let alone see the figure making those horrendous words! <strong>"What the hell are you doing here?"</strong> She hasn't seen his obnoxious ass in fifteen years-it's way too soon!</p><p>But there he is, giving a little bow towards her bedridden frame, nonchalantly gliding into her home like he owns it. <strong>"Is it so strange to visit you my dear? I'd say we're close enough to where I don't need an invitation. Especially when your health is in concern."</strong></p><p>She gives him a look, what good mood she had was gone. What did she do to deal with this? <strong>"Since when has anyone's health ever been a concern for you Samael? Frankly you're worsening it just by being here. Cut the crap and tell me why you've come to bother me."</strong> He plays with his hat, giving her a hurt expression.</p><p><strong>"Ohh time has made you so cold! I've come all this way to see you and offer you and my precious little brother a once in a life time opportunity! You should be grateful!"</strong> Her fingers twitched in agitation.</p><p>How in all of Assiah and Gehenna were this man and her precious baby boy cut from the same tattered cloth she'd never know. <strong>"Get to the point Samael. Truly, why have you come?"</strong> He sat down, goofy German attire and all as he presented her with a letter.</p><p>Sighing she takes the mail, figuring it would be easier to simply read the letter given. However Ming Xia found herself paling as she skimmed over the information presented to her.</p><p>There was nothing but silence as she read, only for her to put the paper down and give the demon king her harshest glare possible. <strong>"There is no way in hell I'll allow it!"</strong> Energy surged through her body, revitalizing her as she forced her aura to surround her.</p><p><strong>"No need to be so worked up my dear. Think of your condition. I'm only trying to protect you and Rin. Speaking of which-where is he?"</strong> Like a candle the rage left her, making her cough from the exertion.</p><p>Not even five minutes and he's already drained her of what patience and energy she had. <strong>"He went to try and find a job. But that's not your concern-what you need to do is leave him alone! And while you're at it stop stalking me."</strong></p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: So this chapter wasn't at all what I had originally planned but i kinda like this layout better. Plus it gives some insight on Ming Xia before she came to Assiah. Either way I was able to get some backstory in~</p><p>Next chapter will be covering Rin! We'll see if he fares better then his mom. So stay tuned~ Guys if you like this series please feel free to fav/follow/review as it means so much to me to see others liking my work~ Tchao for now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: And we be back the last two chappys have been more or less on my oc, now let's see what Rin's been doing while Mephesto is harassing Ming Xia~ I do not own Blue Exorcist.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ki Master</p><p>Chapter 3</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p>The snow was falling hard by the time Rin made his away into town with his hands hidden within his hoodie's pockets. He was glad he remembered his gloves, as they added further protection from the cold. So what if they were fingerless-it was something.</p><p>He could already hear his mother lecturing him in his head. <em>'This is why you bundle up! Demon or not we're still susceptible to the environment and what lies within-'</em> The teen chuckled to himself.</p><p>If he were completely honest he wasn't too bad. After all he's Satan's demon spawn, he inherited fire powers, the cold really wasn't affecting him compared to the humans who were clearly freezing as they wore heavy duty coats, scarves and hats.</p><p>Still he was also half human, powers or not, he could still feel the chill. So he was grateful when he finally found the place he was looking for. A restaurant, one that was hiring.</p><p>Often times when he was out shopping or doing the typical errands Rin listened to the various gossip chains around town. Most of the time it was about him and his mom and how <em>'weird'</em> they were, but this time around much to his luck he found out that the restaurant's chef was in need of a new apprentice.</p><p>If he played his cards right he could finally get a decent job, one that he could enjoy as well as help his mom out. He stood there, in front of the door with his hand on the handle for a second. Taking a deep breath he pushed away all the anxiety and nervousness he had before diving in.</p><p>As the door opened a little bell from above chimed, signaling his arrival. <strong>"Hello sir, how may we help you today?"</strong> A young woman with long brown hair and kind eyes smiled at him.</p><p><strong>"Hi um, I was hoping to talk to the owner of this place?"</strong> She stood there, confused for a moment, unsure. <strong>"Uh sure, but may I ask what for?"</strong> The girl didn't see any sort of issue, as it was really quiet today, barely have they had any customers, especially now.</p><p>Actually if she recalled the only thing going on was a pick up from the monastery in town. Though she needed some reason to explain to her boss. <strong>"Oh-the job! I saw the sign and..."</strong> Nodding she finally gets it. <strong>"Alright, why don't you take a seat at one of the booths? I'll be back shortly."</strong></p><p>Grateful Rin does as he's told. But he found waiting there to be a struggle, time seemed to drag on despite the fact that the hostess literally just left him there. Rin just found himself antsy, wanting to get this done and over with.</p><p>His gaze went down towards his clenched hands, thumbs constantly crossing over one another, he needed a distraction from his thoughts and it came with a chime of the bell. Another person walked through the door.</p><p><strong>"Shit."</strong> And it was the one person Rin never thought he'd run into. His twin brother Yukio. <strong>"Excuse me sir, do you know if the owner is in? I was sent to pick up an order."</strong> Well...secret twin brother. Despite their blood ties, Yukio had no idea he was at all related to Rin, as they were separated at birth.</p><p>With a tense smile, Rin replies. <strong>"Well the hostess lady just went in the back to grab him, I needed to talk to him about something so it should be a minute or two."</strong> Inside his mind Rin was screaming. When he was a little kid, his mother often told him the story of when he was born and how she adopted him.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"It was a cold snowy night, I had been walking for weeks, traveling the vast forests and dense cities of Japan. Screams of horror and agony filled the skies though I paid it no mind, as I myself was lost to the sadness of my husband and daughters' death.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>But then, something caught my attention, snapping out of my depressed stupor. I heard crying, a sound that was so familiar to me. I followed the wails, and suddenly found myself at the entrance of a cave.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Silently I made my way through, and was surprised to find a woman laying on a self made bed of grass and leaves. In each of her arms cradled a baby, both crying as they were just born. One was you, surrounded by beautiful azure blue flames, and another who did not, but greatly resembled your birth mother.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>She looked at me with a tired smile, and I could hear her heart growing slow. This woman who laid before me was not going to last long-and it angered me! Here she had two precious babies just brought forth into this world and she was about to abandon them to death.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I had lost my family due to the wickedness humanity had, but this woman was giving up. Surrendering to a fate that could be prevented. Yet despite the bitterness I felt, I could not find the words to insult her weakness.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>And instead of feeling frightened that a random, angry, demonic looking woman found her, she started talking to me, as if I were some acquaintance or friend. Her name was Yuri, and she had a lovely smile as she started praising her two boys just released from the womb.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I stood there, captivated with the innocent look on both of your faces. She told me how you were Rin, and that your brother was Yukio, and that together you two would connect the two worlds.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>At the time I was puzzled as I could clearly tell whom your father was and that you and your brother were half demons(though by the looks of it only you acquired any such power) but i wasn't sure what she had meant.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>But it didn't matter to me, as she gently lifted you towards me. And it was like she gifted me the sun-now don't make that yucky face towards me young man! It's true. After I lost my family, I thought there was nothing left for me. But holding you for the first time, made me feel happy. I felt whole again.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You won't ever replace my daughter or husband, and you're not supposed to, in that moment you became My son. Your mother even said so herself, as she asked me to raise you and your brother. But as I was just about to reach for Yuiko-BANG.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A scorching pain seared into my shoulder. Someone just fired a bullet at me. I looked over said injured shoulder to find a man, and not just any man but a priest. And that gravely worried me.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I was still in human form due to my abilities, but if my shoulder wasn't in the way, he would've shot you. At the time I panicked, fearing you were the target because of your flames, so I did the only thing I could and fled.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Using my magic I casted illusions, blinding him long enough to get passed him and escape from the cave with you in my arms. Though I unfortunately was forced to leave your brother behind. It was an after thought, but with him not seeming to have any powers I figured he would be safe from harm.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Still, it didn't destroy the guilt I obtained for only taking you. Maybe one day when you're older, when you have better control of your powers I can reunite you two, and you can finally be together like your birth mother wished."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Rin had always dreamed of finally reuniting with his sibling and doing stuff together. But...those dreams dashed as the years went on, when Rin started adapting to his powers and heritage and when both he and his mother learned that Yukio was training to be an exorcist...a demon hunter.</p><p>Back then he was really sad about the news since it was hard for him to make friends, he had none in fact. He had a nasty temper and violent streak, as most demon children did. Humans were far more sensitive and many his age were afraid of him.</p><p>He didn't even make it through middle school, he dropped halfway after some jerks tried to bully him and he fought back, getting blamed for it. His face scrunched up as he recalled how badly she tore into both him and the school for allowing such a thing to occur.</p><p>Personally he didn't give a damn about school, and though felt bad worrying her, didn't mind dropping out. His mom did a way better job teaching him then any of the teachers and was far more patient.</p><p>He was able to get a more hands on approach to things, able to understand things much more easily. She was even able to guide Rin with controlling his demonic powers, showing no fear or frustration when he made a mistake.</p><p><strong>"Mind if I sit here?"</strong> Shaking his head, Rin pushed away those memories, still twitchy. <strong>"Knock yourself out."</strong> Giving a small thank you Yukio sits down, a calm, polite smile on his face. For a moment, Rin stares at him, getting a good look at how much his 'little' brother has grown.</p><p>Much to his ire Yukio was taller and bulkier then him. If the two were to be standing side by side, anyone would instantly think Yukio was the big brother. Though it looks like the teen still had his glasses and nerdy demeanor.</p><p>When they were younger, Rin often spied on his brother, hiding behind the scenes. Too many times he saw other kids bully him, pissing the older twin off. So it didn't help his bad rep if he messed with the bullies without Yukio knowing.</p><p><strong>"...new?"</strong> Blinking Rin tilted his head. <strong>"Sorry what? You say something?"</strong> Yukio still had that smile on, though his eyebrows were slightly furrowed in thought. <strong>"I was asking if you were new around here. I don't think I've seen you before."</strong> It was supposed to be that way, but it's too late for Rin to try and back out.</p><p>If he did he'd probably be suspicious as hell, he wasn't good at lying or keeping secrets. <strong>"Nah, been here my whole life. My mom and I live on the outskirts of town. We don't tend to stick around as people like to gossip about us."</strong></p><p>The answer piqued Yukio's curiosity though any other questions got stalled when the owner finally arrived with his hostess in tow. Seeing the scowl on the owners face...really wasn't giving Rin confidence in obtaining the job.</p><p><strong>"Oh hell no-this is who is asking for the job Sandra?"</strong> The girl nodded, unsure of the sudden hostility, as just moments ago he seemed pleased at the notion of a potential new employee. Now though he was pissed.</p><p>Sneering he pointed to the door. <strong>"There is no way i'm hiring you of all people. I remember what you did to my son back in his middle school days, get the hell out and don't come back demon spawn!"</strong> The words stung, and Yukio easily saw the boy flinch.</p><p>Just what did Rin do? <strong>"Please sir. I really need a job."</strong> Sandra and the rest of restaurant saw Rin bite his tongue, holding any insult or defending comment back. He needed this. <strong>"No, final warning before I call the cops on you. Knowing your history they'll have a field day locking you up. Now...Get Out."</strong></p><p>Clenching both his eyes and fist Rin rises out from his seat, obeying the owner without so much as a glance. Now smug the owner smiles. <strong>"Don't you and that creepy mother of yours ever step one foot in here, neither of you are welcome!"</strong> Now that...was the final straw to Rin's patience.</p><p><strong>"Sounds fine with me-I wouldn't want my mother anywhere near you or your cooking with the bullshit you spew."</strong> With more force than he probably should've he slams the door shut, nearly breaking it. Unfortunately he was still able to hear the profanities the owner was screaming with his hearing.</p><p>Sighing Rin walked on, looking up to the sky. Soft snowflakes fall onto his face, melting within seconds. <strong>"Now what?"</strong> At this point Rin's lost count of the businesses in town that have rejected him. Even the grocery store run by the kind old woman he would shop at wouldn't hire him.</p><p>At least the reasons why she didn't hire him wasn't because of his rep-but more so on the fact that it was a family owned store and she's forcing her relatives to take over the shop. Still, he was just out of luck.</p><p>Of course the restaurant's chef's son was one of the bastards that attacked him in middle school. Of course he still had a grudge over that. Damn he couldn't catch a break. <strong>"Hey-wait up!"</strong> Surprised Rin glanced over his shoulder, there came Yukio jogging towards him.</p><p><strong>"What's up?"</strong> He...really didn't expect his brother to come after him. <strong>"Hey, sorry about Mr. Otoki. I really don't understand why he was so rude to you."</strong> Rin could only give a slight chuckle. <strong>"Don't worry about it, I'm used to this shit by now."</strong></p><p>Yukio kept up with Rin's fast strides, worry evident in his green-blue eyes. <strong>"Why does he hate you?"</strong> Another sigh escaped the half demon, would his sibling even believe him? So many people didn't.</p><p>Still he may as well answer. <strong>"I wasn't too liked by people, my mom and I are considered outcasts because we like to keep to ourselves. His son and his crappy friends have always been jerks to me, but one day they tried jumping me in middle school."</strong> He remembered that day well.</p><p>That morning before he had told them off for messing with some innocent pigeons on the street. And not liking that he was in the middle of their business thought they could pay him back with some bruises. It was too bad for them that he knew his way around a fight, and was able to knock them down.</p><p>But when it came to pointing fingers, he was to blame, the only one who ever truly believed him was his mom. <strong>"Wow really?"</strong> And now apparently Yukio. He could only shrug. <strong>"Yeah I defended myself but because of my rep, I got blamed and expelled from school."</strong> Frowning, Rin stopped, thinking.</p><p><strong>"Wait. Why are you following me? Didn't you have to talk to the owner about something too?"</strong> Now it was Yukio's turn to blink, startled. Honestly now that he thought about it, Yukio wasn't sure what he was doing.</p><p>After such horrible remarks, Yukio glared at the man, saying that he was canceling his order and had no intentions of coming back with such terrible service before his legs carried him out.  It was very odd, as he just acted on impulse.</p><p>Saying things he was sure Rin wanted to say. <strong>"I...wanted to check up on you. I had ordered food for the monastery I live in but after what I saw, I didn't feel like having any of his meals. Sorry I'm being weird aren't I?"</strong></p><p>Rin gave him a smile, a little toothy grin. <strong>"You're good man, it was nice of you to do that. But uh, what are you going to do? You just canceled on what sounds like a lot of food. What are you going to do about dinner? Doesn't anyone cook?"</strong> A small blush forms on the taller boys' face as they continue their walk.</p><p><strong>"Yes, there's a lot of people there that can cook, but we each do a day of either making dinner or buying it for the whole group so not one person is stuck doing it. I...really can't cook. I'm absolutely terrible at it. I can't even boil water...it explodes."</strong> The two share a wince.</p><p>It wasn't a pretty imagery as Yukio continued telling him stories of failed attempts Though Rin was the chef of the house, even his mother was better then that. At the very least she could do basic meals should she ever need to.</p><p>Not that he would let her but still. In the midst of his rambling Yukio paused, before glancing at Rin. <strong>"Wait, you were just asking for a job. What position were you going for?"</strong> It took a moment, but Rin, still confused answered.</p><p><strong>"I was going for any position I could get, but I was hoping to take the chef position-Whoa!"</strong> As soon as he finished his sentence Yukio gripped his shoulders. <strong>"That's it! I can get you a job~ First...shopping. We'll need a lot of ingredients but I still have plenty of money due to canceling the order..."</strong></p><p>Yukio was at this point dragging his lanky twin, muttering under his breath. <strong>"H-hey! Cut it out!"</strong> The poor boy had no idea what was going on, but Yukio's statement...of him getting a job filled him with hope. <strong>"My names Yukio by the way. Yukio Egin."</strong> There was a chance.</p><p>A chance for him to help his mom, something he's been wanting to do for so long. <strong>"Rin Okumura."</strong> And he even gets the opportunity to interact and befriend the twin he never had the chance to be with. A bright wide smile spread across his face so far his cheeks hurt. For the first time in a long while...things were looking up.</p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: Well we got Yukio who isn't as he's portrayed as in the manga or anime...and frankly i think i like it that way. Rin isn't too much like this either but I feel like it makes sense.</p><p>Yukio doesn't feel so inferior since he's not being constantly shielded by his brother and Rin who is aware of his demon nature is constantly keeping himself under control to help his mother leaving him to be more mature and cautious.</p><p>Even if it doesn't feel canon what can ya do, my story lol. Guys if you like this so far please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate all the support my stories get. Tchao for now folks~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: I'm back! Last time Yukio kidnapped his (unknowing) twin brother. Now...we're going to see where we end up. I do not own Blue Exorcist~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ki Master</p><p>Chapter 4</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p><strong>"Father Fujimoto? I'm home."</strong> Rin...really didn't want to be here right now. <strong>"Come on father! You need to wake up!"</strong> The teens came in, bags full of groceries only to find a snoring old man awaiting them in the dining room.</p><p>Sure the elder teen appreciated the idea of Yukio getting him a job, but that was until his brain processed the fact that the job involved the monastery Yukio lived in. And said monastery was under Shiro Fujimoto's care.</p><p>Were it not for the stories his mother told him and the strong holy magic surrounding the old man, Rin would've just snorted and called the priest a crock. And right now his mind was screaming at him for being so stupid.</p><p>The priest sleeping before him was the one who tried to kill him when he was a baby. This is the guy that shot his mother in the shoulder. What was he thinking!? Rin sighed, now extremely grateful for his mother forcing him to drink her potion.</p><p>He wasn't sure he could fool the priest with his glamour alone.<strong> "Sorry about this Rin, there was an early mass this morning so Father Fujimoto tends to take a nap the moment he thinks no ones looking for him." </strong>Shaking his head Yukio leaves his guardian alone for the time being.</p><p>The elder man wasn't waking up at all, no matter how much shouting and shaking his body underwent. <strong>"We'll talk to him later. Right now let's get to putting the groceries away and have dinner prepared."</strong> His brother could only shrug, not minding. <strong>"Lead the way."</strong></p><p>He'd rather avoid officially meeting Shiro for as long as possible so he happily followed the taller teen into a different room. <strong>"This is the kitchen, right now the other members of the church are doing the evening session."</strong></p><p>Humming Rin by habit starts separating the ingredients, making sure to keep the boxes of tea and sukiyaki away from everything else. Yukio watched as Rin immediately started on the meal prep after washing his hands.</p><p>Chopping up the various vegetables and meat bought from the store before taking out various leafy herbs and packages of spices. It was an incredible shift from the awkward state he was in when they met.</p><p>Adjusting his glasses the younger twin couldn't help but be impressed. Despite being self taught, Rin knew his way around food. At the very least he felt right at home as he started a bubbly pan.  <strong>"Taste."</strong> Rin held a sample saucer for Yukio.</p><p> <strong>"What is it?"</strong> Taking a slight sip, Yukio felt hot broth fall down his throat, his eyes widening in surprise.<strong>"It's the broth base I'm going to use for a hot pot. You said you got a lot of people that live and work here right?"</strong></p><p>It took a moment for the younger of the two to speak, as Yukio was unable to comprehend the flavors he took from that one sip. If this is what Rin could do to soup, he could only imagine what the actual dish tastes like when it was done.</p><p>And frankly he couldn't wait! <strong>"Yes, there's five of us who live here, but we often get visitors who we share our meals with. Speaking of meals what did you put in the broth? It's fantastic!"</strong> Rin blushed as he continued to work.</p><p>Purposely avoiding Yukio's gaze, while he starts tossing the veggies and herbs into the pot. This was the first time someone other than his mom complimented him on his cooking, and he couldn't help but smile at the fact.</p><p>But it was still embarrassing. <strong>"I added some basil, cilantro, scallions and shiitake mushrooms, along with the usual salt and pepper. I still need to add the carrots, onions, some garlic, cabbage, and potatoes. But first I gotta season then cook the beef, mind passing me a frying pan?"</strong></p><p>Yukio did as requested, unable to help himself from inhaling the wonderful aroma now engulfing the monastery.<strong> "Who's cookin?"</strong> Rin couldn't help but freeze as a gruff voice came from the kitchen's entrance.</p><p>He didn't dare turn around, less he mess up and blow his glamour. <strong>"It's about time you woke up Father Fujimoto, this is my new friend Rin. I asked him to help with making today's meal."</strong> Amusement danced across Shiro's glasses as he took a seat, eyeing the newcomer with curiosity.</p><p><strong>"More like you kidnapped the poor kid to cook. Which surprises me, I thought you were going to order take out from old man Otoki."</strong> Rin had to ignore the conversation, less he panic and risk his powers from escaping. His fingers twitched wisps of blue as he readjusting the temperatures.</p><p>Right now he had to focus, and keep calm. So he kept his gaze on his dish, allowing the slab of meat to sizzle in the frying pan for a few moments before flipping it over. Once he got each side to a darken brown, he turns off the heat, cutting the large piece into cubes.</p><p>Already he could feel his rapid heart slowing down as he tossed the hot chunks into the bubbling stew. It became a rinse and repeat cycle with each set of produce Rin handled. Eventually everything made its way into the broth, soaking up the juices and softening while he stirred.</p><p><strong>"So you need a job?"</strong> He couldn't help but wince, he didn't even hear Fujimoto approach as the man dipped a small saucer into the pot. Smacking his lips together in exaggeration.<strong> "Yeah. I wanted to help out my mom and- He-hey! No double dipping old man!"</strong></p><p>Yukio watched as Rin started pushing his guardian out, a small smile on his lips. <strong>"Oh come on! That's some good stuff there! Just one more sip!"</strong> Rin couldn't believe this! Why the hell was he afraid of this guy again? He couldn't even remember as he struggled pushing Fujimoto out of his station.</p><p>The kitchen was his domain-and curse anyone that dares to enter it!<strong> "Hell no! No more samples! You want it, you got to wait for it to finish!"</strong> He took pride in his cooking dammit! And the way the elder man was gobbling up the hot pot, there wasn't going to be any left for mealtime.</p><p>With all the strength he could muster, he forced the priest towards the table. Point his finger much like a parent scolding their child. <strong>"It's got like ten more minutes. Be patient and No. More. Touching!"</strong> Shiro slumped at the table, grumbling under his breath.</p><p>Yukio chuckled, for a moment questioning if his adopted father was truly the age he was. He could be so childish even as he gives Yukio a small frown.<strong> "You're lucky the kid knows what he's doing Yukio, since you're technically supposed to be the one cooking."</strong> He gave a sheepish smile to his guardian.</p><p><strong>"I bought all the ingredients with the money you gave me. And it's not like you can cook all that well either father."</strong> Rin watched as the priest gasped, placing a hand dramatically over his heart. <strong>"How could you say such a thing about your dear old man! I'm a legend among chefs! You used to love my cooking!"</strong></p><p>It was a funny, touching scene. Their relationship reminded Rin of how he and his mom would interact, as strange as it sounded. Those final ten minutes came way too fast in Rin's opinion as he turned off the stove.<strong> "Ok, we need bowls and utensils."</strong> Yukio was quick to get to work as the two boys moved in near perfect sync.</p><p>Shiro couldn't help but have this nagging feeling in his chest as Rin smiled and conversed with Yukio. Taking note of the very odd situation he's awoken to. Sure people came to the monastery all the time for guidance and help, but it was very rare for Yukio of all people to bring someone here.</p><p>And for a job of all things! Don't get him wrong, he loved his son, and was proud for being such a smart, accomplished young man. But if there was one thing Fujimoto knew about Yukio, it was the fact that the teen wasn't a social butterfly, and usually minded his own business.</p><p>So finding him converse with a boy around his age who looked to be his opposite in personality and appearance and actually enjoy the interaction made him...suspicious.</p><p>Still it was clear Rin meant no harm, and the story he heard from Yukio made Shiro pity him. But despite it all there was something off about him that Shiro just couldn't put his finger on. However any such thoughts were forgotten as the aroma of what was going to be dinner hit his nostrils.</p><p>If his talent with food was anything to go by Rin was incredible, and already the elder exorcist was drooling at the thought of finally being able to eat. He's been up since five this morning-he was starving! A sudden shrill ring caught his attention as Rin jumped. </p><p>It took a few moments before fumbling with his cell. <strong>"Shit. Hello?"</strong> Yukio watched with furrowed brows at his new friend's guilty expression. <strong>"Hey Ma. Is everything ok?"</strong> For a moment there was silence as Rin listened to the other line, his face shifting from guilt to worry.</p><p><strong>"I'm fine mom. I just didn't realize the time. No-er technically yes. The place I planned on going to didn't want to hire but I made a friend who offered me a job. Yes I said friend I-mom!"</strong> He groaned as cheers could be heard on the other side.</p><p>Why was she like this? Shaking his head he pulls the phone back to his ear. <strong>"No! Don't you dare get out of bed! I'm on my way home ok mom? I'll explain everything when I get there. Love you."</strong> Sighing he hangs up, only to blush as he realizes he had an audience listening this whole time.</p><p>Shiro couldn't help but chuckle at his misery, he was an open book as far as his emotions were concerned. <strong>"We can handle the rest kid. You head on home."</strong> Nodding Rin swiftly grabs all his stuff, bidding the two a soft goodbye as he leaves.</p><p>Before he could make his way out of the kitchen however Fujimoto grins <strong>"Hey Rin!"</strong> Startled the raven haired teen pauses, narrowing his gaze over his shoulder for a second. His gaze weary... What did the old man want?</p><p><strong>"You want the job come here at seven am sharp tomorrow. Wear something nice."</strong> Blinking in surprise Rin looks towards the left, finding Yukio smile with a small shrug. For a moment he was just standing there, confused. Did this mean he finally got a job?</p><p>He was still skeptical over Fujimoto, but...this was what he had been waiting for. <strong>"You got it. Later!"</strong> Even though he had to be mindful of the groceries in his arms, he couldn't help grinning ear to ear as he ran all the way home. Man did he had a story to tell his mom!</p><p>to be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: So this was a hard chapter to write, not only has it been awhile since I went about typing as I've been on break(due to being sick and just tired) but it was a struggle trying to figure out what i wanted in this chapter.</p><p>We really only got a cooking scene which though isn't bad, I definitely need to edit this as I really lacked the detail i'll usually do. So we'll see how that goes. </p><p>That's it for now, if you like the series so far please feel free to fav/follow/review as it means a crap ton to me, tchao for now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: So last chapter Rin was able to pretend he doesn't know his brother Yukio on top of being a normal every day human being in front of a very powerful, very dangerous priest.</p><p>Now he's back home, where is mother has some important things to discuss with him. But first...time to eat~ With that in mind I do not own Blue Exorcist.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ki Master</p><p>Chapter 5</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p><strong>"Ohhhhh I'm so happy for you! My baby is growing up so fast~"</strong> Rin wanted to tell her to stop, he really did as she was embarrassing him so much. However his face wasn't going red just because of her remarks...it was because she was squishing him with one of her death hugs.</p><p>But she just couldn't help herself. Even though she felt her son shouldn't get a job to help her pay the bills, she was so ecstatic knowing he made a friend. Granted it was his twin brother whom he was separated from at birth but did she care for the specifics?</p><p>Absolutely not! <strong>"Ma-can't br. eath."</strong> Pouting she lets her son go, giving him a chance to breath while he questions how a woman on bedrest could be so strong. <strong>"Seriously mom you're overreacting. Actually I'm more surprised you're not lecturing the hell out of me."</strong> Sighing she slumped against her pillows.</p><p>
  <strong>"Honestly I should, seeing how Shiro Fujimoto is one of the most powerful exorcists in the order. However he didn't figure out your disguise, and personally I think taking care of Yukio has softened him up a bit. So at the very least should you get caught he'll hear you out before shooting you like he did me."</strong>
</p><p>She still didn't forgive him for the bullet to the shoulder...and probably never will. <strong>"Well that's good. But i'm sorry for worrying you mom. I'll go start dinner, with your favorite tea~ I was able to get a bunch since it was on sale this week!"</strong> Besides she had bigger problems to worry about.</p><p><strong>"Sure honey, and afterward...there's something we need to talk about."</strong> The fifteen year old stopped for a moment, not liking the tone in her voice. He glances over his shoulder...hesitant.</p><p>His blue eyes showed slight fear. <strong>"It's not going to be another birds and the bees talk right? Or the succubi and incubi? I don't need think I can handle another life lesson right now."</strong> Ming Xia couldn't help but snort. That topic was uncomfortable for the Both of them if she were honest.</p><p>It's one thing in Gehenna, going out and discovering life lessons for yourself getting stronger and wiser in the process...it's another thing explaining(without going into too much detail to the point of scarring the child for life) how the world and people, both human and demon interact romantically.</p><p><strong>"I mean...if you really want to I'm sure there's still much to discuss about now that you're older and have reached mate maturity."</strong> She couldn't help but laugh as he shivered, not liking where this conversation was going. <strong>"Kidding, kidding. But no, this has nothing to do with that."</strong></p><p>He thanked any god out there that heard his prayer. There truly was some sort of mercy...or they got enough of a kick seeing him blush and panic.<strong> "Ok, be back in a jiffy~"</strong> She kept her smile up until he left the room before glaring at her lap.</p><p>Taking out the damn paper Samael left her to stew over. Not that this means he won't be dropping by again(she could already feel a headache starting to form from the mere thought) as she's sure he's going to keep coming to pester her. Her eyes specifically on the little message at the edge of the page.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Think it over a bit, as I'm sure next we meet you'll have made the right decision. Ta ta my dear Ming Xia~"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Her lips twitch as she recalled him strutting away like a damn model on runway-in HER house! He had the nerve to drop by, practically insinuate that she do as he wished or else pay consequences and then leave as if it were a simple day of tea and snacks.</p><p>Ohhh and on the top of that he thought it acceptable to judge her past choices and belittle her because of it. At least she could be smug at the fact that she managed to lodge a proper ki blast to his head before his departure. Now THAT was satisfying.</p><p>However...his reason for visiting her left her in a conundrum.<strong> "Here mom!"</strong> It what felt like no time at all Rin returned with a tray of tonight's meal. His special sukiyaki dish, her herbal tea that was freshly brewed and rice.</p><p><strong>"Thanks Rin."</strong> He flashes her a grin as he goes about moving the papers she had scattered about away before joining her with another tray for himself. <strong>"Time to eat~"</strong> The way things were going, Ming Xia started thinking maybe they should change up the dining room.</p><p>Seeing how these days it was more so gathering dust then being used. <strong>"Delicious as usual."</strong> A shy smirk was on Rin's face as he took in a mouthful of rice before the series of events that took place replayed in his mind...</p><p>Fujimoto wanted to see him tomorrow...dressed nicely. <strong>"Hey Ma. What would be considered formal wear? The old man wanted me to dress nice tomorrow."</strong> Nearly choking on her meal, she barked out a laugh.</p><p><strong>"Well I can tell you right now, jeans and t-shirts aren't classified as such."</strong> He cursed, seeing how that was 90% of his wardrobe, while the other 10% was his pajamas. <strong>"Shit what am I gonna do?"</strong></p><p>He could only imagine how much proper clothes would cost-and that's if he could find a place that would actually let him in. All the fights he got into when he was younger was screwing him over big time. The teen could kick his ass goodbye at the job now.</p><p>His mother gave him an expression of pity as he deflated in front of her. But...there was still hope for him as a thought came to her. <strong>"My dresser, bottom drawer to the left."</strong></p><p>She kept silent, watching silently as he went where she told him, his own face full of confusion. Only to turn into full on shock as a suit wrapped in plastic caught his attention. <strong>"It may not fit right, but I think it will look good on you."</strong> Rin knew exactly why it wouldn't fit.</p><p>He swallowed turning back to her, hesitant.<strong> "Are you sure I should wear this-I mean..."</strong> She had only a few belongings left of her family, the suit in his possession being one of them.<strong> "I'm sure. Hurry up and put it on! I wanna see~"</strong> Ming Xia's husband was a simple man, who didn't care much for trends or fashion.</p><p>However what her son was now attempting to put on was worn on their wedding day, where Ling put in so much effort to make her feel special. It was a wonderful time as he adorned her hair with all sorts of flowers and jewels as gifts while reciting vows of love and joy.</p><p>Oh how she missed him. <strong>"How do I look?"</strong> She clapped her hands, pleased with what she saw. It wasn't a perfect fit, since Rin wasn't nearly as tall as her old lover, but they had the same build. Maybe a bit of tweaking and it'd fit like a glove. He looked mighty fine...although something was missing.</p><p><strong>"There was a tie with it wasn't there?"</strong> He shrugged, not meeting her curious gaze.<strong> "I figured I'd go semi formal?"</strong> Huffing out a laugh, she beckons him over, knowing the real reason he wasn't wearing it. <strong>"Let me see if I can tie the blasted thing. Don't worry, it took ages for Ling to figure it out."</strong></p><p>It was five minutes before Ming Xia was able to properly remember, and it was worth it as she was able to get a good look at her son in proper attire. <strong>"You look wonderful~ So handsome!"</strong> Now if only Rin could not fidget and feel so out of place wearing it.</p><p>But she knew that wasn't just the reason why he seemed so uncomfortable. <strong>"You'll do fine tomorrow. If the priest has already tasted your cooking, then I'm assuming he's only trying to follow proper human protocol when it comes to hiring people. Don't fret so much."</strong> He mustered a nervous smile.</p><p><strong>"I hope so ma...I just don't want to lose this chance."</strong> She understood completely, and could only coax him into a hug, easily able to feel the tension in his muscles. <strong>"So what did you want to talk about?"</strong> She freezes in their embrace, further concerning the teen.</p><p>She didn't want to make things anymore difficult for him. But she couldn't ignore what transpired today.<strong> "It seems like you weren't the only one having a social hour...though mine was far less pleasant."</strong></p><p>Rin broke off from the hug, his attention completely on her. He didn't like how vague her sentence was, the previously mentioned social hour itself was strange and downright ominous. No one would ever dare to step foot near their house.</p><p>Just like him, his mother was considered a social outcast for not really mingling with people, especially now with her health being on the downside. <strong>"Spill."</strong> Grabbing his drink, he sits back down, waiting for her to continue.</p><p>Causing her to sigh, this was going to be a really long night.<strong> "One of your elder brothers stopped by to have a chat about your future with me. Samael...specifically."</strong> She pauses, taking a long sip of her tea.</p><p>Already she can see a harsh scowl on her adopted child's face. <strong>"Isn't that the name of the prince of Gehenna you dumped back before you came to the human world? The hell does he want with me?! Wait-your ex is one of my older brothers?! The hell!"</strong> This talk was NOT going to go well.</p><p>To Be Continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: Welp I'm sure the majority of you can guess what Mephesto wants with Rin, or at the very least what he is going to try and convince Rin to do. Ladies and gents we're going to end it there.</p><p>Next chappy we're back in with Yukio! Guys if you like this series please feel free to fav/follow/review as it means a lot to me, and i'm happy to see that people are enjoying the story so far.</p><p>  Also I know I'm spelling our wicked clown's name wrong but it's too late now to change it lol  In general this has been an idea spewing and brewing for a little while now so i'm glad it's finally being released! Tchao for now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: And we're back. I gotta say, i never realized how long this quote on quote intro of the series would be. Of course this series is going to be another long one. What else is new in my life!</p><p>And so long as I don't lose my mind it should be fun~ At the very least i'm glad with the way it's going so far. And i'm so happy to see that I'm not the only one lol. I do not own Blue Exorcist.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ki Master</p><p>Chapter 6</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p>The sun was just peaking over when Shiro heard a knock on the door. Extinguishing his cigarette, the older man takes a glance at the clock.<strong> "Not bad."</strong> His new potential chef was here right on time. Actually he was a few minutes early.</p><p>And when the priest opened the door, he couldn't help but grin. Rin was doing everything in his power to impress. A properly done suit(albeit it looks a bit big on the kid) combed hair, and a nervous, but determined gaze.</p><p><strong>"Color me impressed. Come on in Rin."</strong> Not trusting his voice, the fifteen year old steps through the heavy doors.<strong> "Mass is in about an hour. I went and bought all of the ingredients already, so I need you to get your butt in the kitchen to whip up as many pancakes, sausages, and scrambled eggs as possible."</strong></p><p>The boy mentioned pauses in his steps, surprised. <strong>"Can you do it?"</strong> When he showed up he expected an interview, or or something! <strong>"Uh yeah."</strong> He really could've done without having to wear the tux...<strong>"Then get in there. I'm counting on you."</strong> With that he's shoved into said kitchen.</p><p>Falling face first. <strong>"Ow dammit."</strong> Rubbing his nose with a scowl he stands up, already hating today. <strong>"Time to get to work I guess."</strong> Removing his jacket, he strips his tie before rolling up his sleeves. Taking note of the huge amounts of ingredients that needed to get separated before washing his hands.</p><p>He really wasn't in a good mood this morning. In general he hasn't been too happy since his late night talk with his mother. As she predicted, he didn't take the news well, and now thinking back on it he winces at how badly he reacted.</p><p>
  <em><strong>"Why the hell does he want me to go to school? And of all of them why that one?! Isn't it some sort of fancy, private, privilege place?"</strong> He was standing up at this point, furious. Prince of hell or not, no dirtbag barges in and practically threatens his mom!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ming Xia sighed, fully expecting this sort of response, but again, she didn't want to make secrets, knowing it would only make things worse.<strong> "He's the owner and headmaster of it. On top of it being one of the best schools in the country, it also has an exorcist cram session program."</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blue flames were puffing through his nostrils. <strong>"So what? He wants to train me?! Risk both of our lives so he can either throw me to the Order or use me? Hell NO!"</strong> His flames were now dancing across his fingers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was only a matter of time before he engulfed himself(and their house) in a blaze of azure. Flicking her fingers, the blue inferno surrounding her child is snuffed out, as if it was never there. And it was then Rin realized what happened and looked away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hiding his guilt and shame. <strong>"Sorry ma."</strong> She shook her head. <strong>"Don't. Trust me I'm furious about this. Especially what he wants me to teach his little exorcist class..."</strong> Snapping his head back to meet her gaze, she's able to clearly see his confusion and still justly deserved anger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>"You? Teach what? You don't have a degree in that field or anything right?"</strong> He sees her mouth twist and twitch. <strong>"He wants me to teach them Ki Manipulation Theory and actually put it to practice...The bastard."</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>"Hey what's burning!?"</strong> Jolted out of his memories, Rin curses as his most recent pancake shriveled and charred. <strong>"Shit!"</strong> Immediately he tosses it before getting back into the zone, adding a fresh batter.</p><p>Yukio rubs his eyes, readjusting his glasses as he marvels at all the food already made. He had been upstairs getting ready for Mass when Father Fujimoto let Rin in, but he had heard the boisterous laughter and instructions his adopted father gave his friend. And could only offer his condolences.</p><p>He knew Rin would be put to work...but he never expected this! <strong>"These are for the people after the session ya?" </strong>Plate after plate was laid about with the three breakfast choices on each. This was the only way to explain why he was asked to make so much with a time limit set.</p><p><strong>"Yeah. A lot of the people who come in are from poor families who are barely getting by. So Father Fujimoto likes to do a little buffet for those interested or hungry."</strong> Rin didn't turn away from his task but he did nod in understanding.</p><p>Sure he and his mom were getting by, but it wasn't easy, especially when he was younger and getting into fights in school. The moment he was tall and able, he started helping her with chores against her wishes. It wasn't like he had any friends to play with anyways.</p><p>Once more the delectable aroma filled the room as Yukio, maintaining his self control(for now) went into the fridge for the bulks of butter baskets and cabinets full of maple syrup. <strong>"I'm going to start setting up the tables outside. When I finish, I'm going to start grabbing the plates."</strong></p><p>He waited a moment, then two, turning only when he didn't get a response.<strong> "Uh Rin?"</strong> The boy in question hummed.<strong> "Oh yeah. Sounds good. I'm almost done anyways, so i'll help after this."</strong> It's only been a day since they met, but Yukio could tell outright that something was wrong.</p><p>However he didn't have time to do an interrogation. Time was ticking by, and he had to get the tables set. But if he had to take a gander, Rin's distraction probably had to do with the phone call he got the night before.</p><p>It clearly involved the teens mother. Yukio had just some snippets, but he could paint a rather decent picture of the situation Rin was in. Still he didn't want to make conclusions without talking to the boy.</p><p>And even then he wasn't sure if he should even cross that line. A frown came to the brunette's face as he went about organizing the utensils, butter, syrup and napkins. He had just met Rin yesterday, why was he being so informal...so clingy?</p><p>Usually it takes months of conversation and interaction for Yukio to really feel comfortable around friends or trust them. But for whatever reason, Rin was easily shattering any caution Yukio had. It was absolutely bizarre.</p><p>His first thought automatically went to possible demons that could affect his emotions or break down his guard. But he immediately dismissed it. The teen didn't have any sort of demonic aura, and it didn't look like he was possessed either. Still...what made Rin feel so important to Yukio?</p><p><strong>"Something on your mind? Not like you to space out Mr. Egin~"</strong> Snapping his head up he's face to face with the grinning gentleman of True Cross Academy. <strong>"Sir Pheles!? I wasn't informed you were coming."</strong></p><p>The demon gave a small bow, removing his top head and everything. <strong>"I decided to stop by and visit since I was in the area anyway on another errand. Plus I heard that you've decided to accept my offer to join the academy. Wonderful~"</strong> He was in a good mood.</p><p>Yukio smiled, but kept his guard up. When the headmaster was sincerely happy, that meant he was up to no good. Having heard one too many stories from his adopted father about the mischievous man.</p><p><strong>"So what's for breakfast? I must say I'm absolutely famished~"</strong> Sitting down, Mephesto makes himself comfortable, giving the exorcist in training an easy going smile. Acting as if he had all the time in the world. Which considering who he is...he most certainly did.</p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: Alrighty we're stopping here. Craps about to go down. For the record I made it so Yukio isn't a teacher nor a high level exorcist in this story. Since he didn't have a protective older brother to admire and push him to do better.</p><p>However because of the fact that they were still born twins but separated, Yukio still sees demons, so he was being trained to combat them. So just some tidbits for you to know.</p><p>Thanks for reading guys~  If you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as it would mean a crap ton to me!  I'll see you all next time, tchao for now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: Chapter 7-chapter 7~ Last chappy Rin was put to work, and Mephesto has come to meddle with the Twins. Things can only get worse from here, I do not own Blue Exorcist.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ki Master</p><p>Chapter 7</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p>With a groan Rin found himself planting his butt on the floor, resting his head against the wall. <strong>"Finally!"</strong> Despite his exhaustion, he found himself grinning as the priests came in and out, taking each and every single food-filled dish.</p><p>At first the teen was going to go and help them, but he was dismissed outright. <strong>"You already did all of the cooking. Take a breather! You've earned it."</strong> He huffed and puffed his cheeks, wanting to protest... but ultimately did as he was told.</p><p>Time went by quickly, about two hours flying in the blink of an eye, with every western breakfast dish made to perfection. After a couple moments the newly appointed chef pulls himself up, grateful to see that the priests left a dish for him to take.</p><p>His stomach being sure to remind him that he skipped breakfast in order to make it on time today with a loud, ferocious growl. Grabbing a fork Rin digs into his breakfast with gusto.</p><p><strong>"So this is the new cook. Rin Okumura I take it?"</strong> Glancing up, his blue eyes find...a smirking clown? Already Rin had his eyes narrowed with suspicions. Not only was he not a huge fan of them(since they looked creepy with the makeup and eyesore colors) but this one in particular set his instincts off.</p><p>This man radiated a powerful aura, from head to toe he was covered in Ki that was far more aggressive and visual then anyone he's ever come across before. He was a demon, fangs and all. <strong>"Who wants to know?"</strong> His reply comes with a slight bow.<strong> "Mepheto Pheles at your service~"</strong></p><p>Immediately he gets an seething glare as the teen hisses. <strong>"You! You're the asshole ex stalking my mom!"</strong> As well as his half brother, not that he would ever recognize such a fact.  <strong>"Ohh don't say it like that-that makes me sound terrible!"</strong> Over the years Rins' heard many stories and imagined many of the people from those stories.</p><p>The demon king of time...really didn't match up with what was standing before him.  Ming Xia had warned her son, time and time again to stay away from this demonic exorcist, but like with Shiro, it was hard for him to take this goofy looking guy seriously. He's pouting for god's sake! </p><p><strong>"What do you want?"  </strong>Mephesto was amused to no end. Here his younger brother was bristling, becoming the perfect representation of an irritated feline. Though despite the funny position, it left him in a bit of a tight bind. From the looks of it Rin doesn't seem to trust him(not that that's a surprise)</p><p>Looks like all those times he had pissed off Ming Xia back when they were young has come to bite him in the ass. <strong>"Why my dear, dear Rin-is that anyway to treat your flesh and blood?"</strong> Enraged, the fifteen year old's blue orbs glowed an unholy blue.</p><p>Without meaning to, he struck a nerve.<strong> "Family is more then flesh and blood. You know what? Don't bother answering my question! I already have a good idea as to why you're here-so I'm going to save you the trouble. I'm not going to your stupid, fancy school. Later."</strong></p><p>Rin pushed his way past the demon king with no intention of listening to the trickster. His food long forgotten. <strong>"Even if it means I could cure your mother?"</strong> The teen paused mid step, just about ready to escape through the door.</p><p>He looked over his shoulder, giving a harsh glare so strong that it would incinerate all that dared meet it. <strong>"You don't know what you're talking about you bastard!"</strong> Though Mephesto remained standing, unafraid and unharmed.</p><p>Actually if anything he was absolutely thrilled, his younger half-brother was very entertaining indeed. Not to mention, he was able to keep the boy from leaving as he intended. <strong>"Are you so sure? I know exactly what's wrong with her, and more importantly how she can recover without repercussion."</strong></p><p>It was impossible, ludicrous even. <strong>"You're lying!"</strong> Rin snarled, having had enough of his bullshit. <strong>"The doctors haven't been able to diagnose her properly for YEARS. What makes you think you can suddenly waltz in on our lives and know what's wrong!"</strong> He shouldn't even be listening to him.</p><p>His mother warned him that the demon king was a liar and manipulator. Way worse than the typical demons that flocked to Assiah. And yet... <strong>"Human doctors, who know nothing about demons, let alone ailments that could very well end her life if she continues down the path she's on."</strong></p><p>Desperately...more than anything, he wanted to save her. Rin wanted his mom well again. After all she's done for him, it was the least she deserved. <strong>"If you know so much then tell me. What's wrong with her!?"</strong> He had to help her, even if it meant making a deal with the devil's spawn.</p><p>His elder blood sibling twisted his face, losing all trace of the goofiness and flamboyance he originally had. <strong>"She made a deal-one where she still honors and now suffers from it-the fool."</strong></p><p>Showing just how dangerous-how malicious he could be with that one expression. One full of anger, and bitterness. Rin was unable to look away from Samael's true face as he revealed her condition.</p><p>Though many centuries have passed, the moments he spent with Ming Xia were ones he treasured greatly. Despite now only being memories, their interactions were truly the most entertaining back when they lived in Gehenna. He still recalled them, clear as day.</p><p>
  <em><strong>"My Prince! You're potential suitors have arrived in the throne room."</strong> Samael's eyes sparkled in anticipation as one of his servants shared the news. <strong>"Excellent~ Time to find my new set of toys."</strong> That's what all life was for him. Toys, and games.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His siblings were players in his games, often times making bets and like him, manipulating things to their favor. Whether they were demons or humans it mattered not. Everyone was something for him to pull and prod like a doll. To maneuver at his command.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The women he took to his bed were no different. Though his father demanded they find true partners to continue their bloodline-there really wasn't any fun in the idea. If anything it sounded like insanity when Satan first told him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Honestly, finding someone that was able to catch his interest-to actually manage to entertain him for all eternity was a pipe dream. He was the eldest of Satan's children, and the keeper of time! He's seen it all, and quite literally Done it all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still he obeyed his father, allowing a group of demon women to flock to his castle once in a while under the pretense of 'finding' someone. Up until now, he would pick a girl to take to his chambers, have a night of pleasure, and then move on to something(or someone) else.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This time however was different. As there was one female demon, that-dare he say it looked Bored! While the others threw themselves at his feet, proclaiming their desires and obvious lust, she stood, rolling her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She didn't bother offering him a genuine curtsy or formal introduction. Her unimpressed expression aroused him to no end. <strong>"And who might you be my lovely?"</strong> She huffed, staring at him with a deadpanned expression.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>"I am Xxx, and were it not for my family's enforcement at finding a partner I wouldn't step a foot within your property."</strong> His guards, and the other single ladies were enraged at the disrespect she gave. Such mistreatment of words to a demon king meant a painful death.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yet...to Samael it was refreshing. It seemed instead of a toy...he found himself a new player in the game. One that unlike his brothers, seemed to actually have some wit. Despite her age, she knew her way around Samael's games Very well. Even able to outdo him a time or two.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was no love coming from the pair. Far from it!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Xxx hated him with a passion. While Samael desired her, his own lust very clearly shown. The only thing that kept her around his presence without wanting to mutilate him( which he...was actually More than ok with) was their common infatuation with the mortal world, Assiah.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Those times he and she snuck there, watching a world full of life left them mesmerized. Samael will never forget the look on her face when she took in the sights, that first night, oblivious to his stares she smiled, eyes aglow in pure joy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wanted that...he wanted her. Body, mind and soul. It wasn't love, but obsession!</em>
</p><p>He still does to this day.</p><p>She had left him once-choosing a mortal over him but now he had a chance!</p><p>And he was going to use any advantage given to him, starting with her precious son.</p><p>To be continued.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: So Mephesto is a tricky man to write, as in both manga and anime he's mysterious and unpredictable. In general I wanted the whole lovers turned enemies(?) thing to be not so simple. </p><p>To Ming Xia she could care less for Mephesto and the games he forces on her, rather choosing to live her life in peace.<br/>Whereas Mephesto feelings are complicated with her. </p><p>He wants her, admiring for the fact that she's kept him entertained, that she is able to go toe to toe with him with these little mind games. But doesn't want to simply tie the knot so to speak...</p><p>When I asked Sen if I should have this story eventually get Ming Xia and Mephesto together, he stated no. Me? Well I myself wasn't sure, which is why I asked him, but what do you guys think? Let me know~</p><p>But that's it for now. Everyone thank you all so much for reading! If you like this story so far, please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate all the support my stories get. See you next time-tchao for now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: We've made it ladies and gents to chapter 8~ I'm actually amazed with how far i've gotten so far in getting this story rolling. We haven't even reached the school yet! Oh well, Rome wasn't made in a day-I do not own Blue Exorcist</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ki Master</p><p>Chapter 8</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p>Ming Xia found it too quiet when she woke up this morning. She didn't hear the any clunks of pots and pans, nor the rhythmic step of her sons feet so she knew he was already gone.  The clock chiming to the new hours was enough to confirm her conclusion.</p><p>It was ten in the morning, somehow she had managed to sleep in, no dreams, and no waking up to her bumbling son getting ready for his first official day of work.  It saddened her a bit at the thought. She really wanted to be there to wish him good luck, especially after the conversation they had late into the night.</p><p>With a small and stretch and another yawn she sits up, gently maneuvering her legs off the bed.  Her body by habit pauses in motion, her eyes firmly glued down towards the floor.  Or rather to her feet.</p><p>Slowly she plants them down, carefully shifting her weight as she tries to stand. It was an agonizingly long process as Ming Xia keeps herself balanced.  A smile comes to her lips as she found she had the strength and control to move properly.</p><p> <strong>"Yes!" </strong>If she wasn't so tired and weak these days she'd do a little dance in celebration, but she couldn't do that. Not yet anyways.  No, there were things she had to do. Clenching her fist in victory she marched her way into the kitchen.</p><p>Somehow managing to avoid the debris that were scattered around her room that dared to try tripping her. She took a minute to herself to rest against the door frame of her destination, already she was feeling winded despite only doing a bit of walking.</p><p>Nibbling on her lip she calmed her breathing, ignoring her instincts.  Instead her eyes analyzed Rin's little culinary hideaway. It's been years since she's actually come in here to do what the room was supposed to be used for...cooking. As soon as Rin felt he was old enough(and tall enough) he banned her from making their meals.</p><p>Knowing just how much she would struggle getting them ready he took over. Though she was proud of him and was grateful for all he had done while she's been ill, she was more than ready to roll up her sleeves and get to work.</p><p><strong>"Damn. Guess I'll have to make do with what I have."</strong> Rin last night had gotten a ton of flour, eggs, milk, and lots of fresh fruit. Much to her dismay she was missing a good couple items. No frosting, no whipped cream, no cooking oil and no sugar. Her original plan...set back a bit.</p><p>Still she didn't falter, instead grabbing her phone, looking up desserts and potential goodies she could make. A small frown overtook her mouth as she scanned through the various websites and recipe guides.  She wasn't talented in the kitchen like her son, but she knew enough to be considered good.</p><p>At the very least she knew how to not destroy her meals...or her house, especially when she had instructions to follow.  A chuckle escaped as she recalled the little stories Rin was telling her about Yukio and Priest Fujimoto before she sobered up, easily finding what she was looking for. </p><p><strong>"This one doesn't look too hard at all!"  </strong>Clapping her hands together in excitement she clicks on her dessert of choice. Huffing she positions her phone up on the counter, scowling as the blasted thing struggled to stand upright.</p><p>Taking great care to read the information provided she washed her hands so she could start the prep work. Cutting up some strawberries, bananas, and peaches she places them together in a little bowl for later, gently pushing them aside.</p><p>Next she digs around for a frying pan setting it on the stove before grabbing the flour, eggs and milk. Her mind wanders as she goes about mixing the ingredients together. Her smile growing a bit larger as she quickly moved, her hands obeying her with no issues.</p><p>For the first time in what was at least several months she felt alive, happily inhaling the air around her. It was about damn time she started getting her energy back, and even more to make something for Rin to celebrate his first day on the job.</p><p>There's been no texts or phone calls from the boy, so she could only assume he's doing ok. And that left her plenty of time to decorate the house and make dinner for him. She could only imagine the look on the teens' face when he got home-he was going to be so surprised~</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Krrrrreaak-CrAcK!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>A sharp gasp escaped her lungs as electricity coursed through her body, her mental alarms blaring in her mind. <strong>"What the-?"</strong> What she felt just now nearly made her collapse to her knees, but she held strong, gripping the counter to catch her breath.</p><p>Swiftly recovering her hand blurred turning the stove off before shifting her body. Crossing her arms she leans against the counter top to stare her door down. Her muscles tensed in anticipation as she kept her gaze forward, nervous.</p><p>Back when she first moved into this house with Rin in her arms she did whatever she could to make it a safe place for him to live. Using the books that her grandmother gave her, she was able to make all sorts of magic concoctions to keep those with ill-intentions away.</p><p>Whether they be demon or human it mattered not, all that was evil was barred from entering. For the most part there were barely any issues in the last fifteen years..but what she felt now left her startled.  The air was crackling with static...the powers within her were reaching the surface of her skin.</p><p>Someone has entered her domain uninvited, destroying her protection wards in the process. A low growl left her lips as she prepared herself for her new guest.  This intruder was powerful, no doubt about it, however she could tell immediately that it wasn't Mephesto's doing.</p><p>The obnoxious otaku even in a million years wouldn't bother trying to disrupt her spells, it wasn't necessary. After all he's one of the few individuals that can enter with no issue.  Whoever was coming certainly didn't seem like a friendly neighbor either.</p><p>If the detection of such dark, vile Ki was anything to go by. Everything within her screamed that she flee. This mysterious aura was more than capable of taking her out with how weak she was.  Yet she stayed exactly where she was, defiant. This...was HER home.</p><p>Her territory, regardless of who is coming and why, she would not show cowardice. Plus...They had no idea who they were dealing with.  Shadows were creeping around the door, a halo of black and gray shining through the little cracks. Ming Xia couldn't help the small, dare she say demonic smirk from forming on her face.</p><p>This person picked the wrong place to trespass...</p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: And done, a bit on the shorter side I will admit, but i wasn't too sure what I was going to do as far this chapter. </p><p>I wanted to show Ming Xia on a good day-and then see that good day ruined, but i was constantly debating how to do it. <br/> Next chappy we're back with Rin and we figure out what happened here.</p><p> For now though that is it~ Guys thank you so much for reading! If you like this series so far please free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate all the support my stories get. Tchao for now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: Now we're back to Rin. Last chappy we were doing Ming Xia's perspective while he was starting his first day of work at the monastery. I think we're due for a time skip.  With that I do not own Blue Exorcist</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ki Master</p><p>Chapter 9</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p>Nearly two months flew by with no time at all as Rin went to work at the monastery. Most of the teen's time was spent working, cooking for the church staff as well as the mass guests. From seven in the morning to the late evening he would be there.</p><p>But it wasn't all work thankfully. Yukio kept him company, allowing for a bond that he never had when he was younger. Actually now that he thought about it Rin found the entire church group welcoming him with open arms.</p><p>It was like he was surrounded by a bunch of weird, funny uncles that teased him. Warmth enveloped his being every time he was praised for his hard work or thanked for his cooking.  However, it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. <strong>"Alright Rin, you're free to go!"</strong></p><p> Fujimoto shot him a grin as he grabs the empty bowls to toss into the sink. With a small, tired thanks he grabs his stuff, ready to head out the door.  He blinked surprisingly at Yukio who was there waiting for him. <strong>"Sup Yukio?"</strong> The younger twin was still unaware of their connection, and frankly Rin was in turmoil over it.</p><p>He wanted to blurt out the truth, wanting to be completely open to his brother.  <strong>"I figured I'd walk you home, we kept you pretty late tonight. It's the least I could do."</strong> But he was so, so scared. Even though they were born from the same parents, it's clear that the glasses wearing boy was completely human.</p><p>No sign of demon blood or features in sight. If anything he had a stronger ki then most, but that was about it <strong>"Uh-ok sure. Thanks."</strong> Together the pair make their way out into the bitter cold.  It was snowing again, falling softly on their forms as Yukio brings out a flashlight.</p><p> <strong>"How far is your house from here?"</strong> Blue-green eyes gaze curiously ahead, waiting for Rin to respond.  <strong>"About twenty or so minutes on foot? I'm not too sure. I don't really keep track of time."</strong> Now that was concerning.<strong> "Twenty minutes? You walk out here... at night...Alone-for at least twenty minutes?!"</strong></p><p> All Yukio got from the other was a helpless shrug. <strong>"How are you not freezing!?"  </strong>His next response is a sheepish grin. The taller boy could only stare incredulously. He's only been walking for five and already he was feeling the cold creeping into his limbs.</p><p>And he's wearing layers!  It was a miracle if Rin had a coat on, usually it was just a jacket and maybe some fingerless gloves.  That didn't even count the fact that with traveling alone at night was dangerous, especially in this town. Demons were for the most part nocturnal and loved to target individuals like Rin.</p><p><strong>"I'm walking you home for now on. Or i'm getting dad to drive you. It's dangerous! You could be-"</strong> Before he could say anymore Yukio clamped his mouth shut, he had to word things carefully.<strong> "-kidnapped or jumped!" </strong> Normally after Rin left for the day Yukio would go to work, hunting.</p><p>Not that he'd ever tell Rin, as much as Yukio understood the importance of being an exorcist, it was a painful, exhausting existence that not too many people would understand.<strong> "Dude you're over reacting, i've been doing this for ages now, it's fine."</strong></p><p>He hoped that his friend would never have to share his fate. <strong>"It's not Fine Rin. If anything I'm amazed you're not a frozen popsicle. With the windchill the warmest nights we get is fifteen degrees!"</strong> Rin could only roll his eyes.</p><p><strong>"Chill out four-eyes! Sheesh you're worse than my mom-..."</strong> At the rather rude nickname Yukio was ready to retort, only to frown at Rin's now depressed expression. <strong>"Hey...how is your mom doing? If you don't mind me asking."</strong> All he got was silence as they continued on.</p><p>Their feet crunching into the slowly rising layers of snow as they make way for Rin's home. And it felt unbearable, a thick tense atmosphere suddenly surrounded the boys. <strong>"She's-not well."</strong> It was a painful thing to admit as Rin nibbled his lip.</p><p>Doing his utmost not to let tears form. <strong>"To tell you the truth Yukio, things have been rough the last couple years. Her health has more or less been crappy and the doctors don't know why."</strong> He paused, suddenly feeling self conscious about talking about his worries.</p><p>Only to continue when Yukio gives a small encouraging smile.<strong> "The reason I went job hunting was so I could make things easier for her. Despite being sick she works her ass off writing books and taking care of me, even though i'm not her real son."</strong> A shaky sigh escapes him as he looks at the snowflakes falling before him.</p><p><strong>"She lost her husband and daughter about a year before I was even born, took me in and raised me as if I was her own. She went out of her way when to make me crepes on my first day working for the old man-and apologized when she realized that she burnt some of it..."</strong> It was a nice surprise when he came home.</p><p>And though he assured her that it was delicious, she was still apologetic, only to collapse in bed from the strain of it all.<strong> "She's done so much for me Yukio...yet these days I can't seem to do a damn thing for her. I feel so...Useless!"</strong></p><p>Yukio had no idea. With how chatty and happy Rin seemed, he never would've figured how tough things were. <strong>"What's your mom like?"</strong> His friend gave a wry grin, Rin could go all day talking about her.</p><p><strong>"She's awesome. Really smart, a bit of a worry wort who loves to tease me. Even though she didn't want me out working, she was so excited when I told her I made a friend."</strong> Call him a momma's boy or a wuss, it didn't matter.  After all she's done, he would go to hell and back for her.</p><p>At this rate there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. Which is what brought about his latest decision. After Yukio walks him home and leaves, he was going to talk to her. What exactly he himself wasn't sure.  His mind was an utter mess.</p><p>Jumbled with suspicions and worries he wasn't even sure the origin of. If he Did have to guess however, the obvious reason would be Mephesto, that stupid clown for a brother.  He hasn't popped by since Rin's first day of work, and the teen should be happy about that.</p><p>But his instincts were screaming at him that it wasn't a good thing. Especially after the conversation he had about his mother's condition.  Though he was still skeptical, Mephesto seemed genuine when he explained her ailment, and it seemed sound. Even more so with how weak Ming Xia has been in.</p><p>It was a miracle for her to finish her meal these days.  For once it felt like she was keeping secrets from him. Or maybe she just felt he didn't need to know why she was sick. But it left him nervous, the bond he had so much pride in was weakening, and he just didn't know what to do.</p><p><strong>"Hey...Yukio? I got a question for you."</strong> His twin looks at him, watching the other bite his cheek. <strong>"What would you do...if Father Fujimoto was hiding things from you? Or you were told something about him that wasn't good?"</strong> It was hard to form the right sentences, it was the best he could do.</p><p>And much to his relief it seemed his younger brother understood.<strong> "Well...to be honest Father Fujimoto keeps a lot of things secret from me."</strong> Rin stood, paused mid-step in shock. <strong>"Wait what!?"</strong> The old man didn't seem to have a secretive bone in his body.</p><p>What was Yukio talking about?<strong> "It's true. There's lots of things he doesn't tell me, especially when he's injured or sick. And if I'm being honest, it upsets me to no end."</strong> The raven haired boy really wasn't expecting this kind of answer. Or the angry expression on the taller teens face.</p><p>
  <strong>"Still. It doesn't change how I feel about him at all. Do I wish he trusted me more with the truth? Absolutely. But I can't force him to talk if he doesn't want to. I know no matter what he loves me, and if he is hiding things, then there's got to be a good reason for it, even if I don't understand."</strong>
</p><p>Their gazes met, and instantly Rin felt better. Despite their separation, it was kinda scary how similar the twin's lifestyles were. Both of them had a loving guardian that they cared for very much.  And the two sons were stubborn in trying to understand them.</p><p>The twins were even more determined to pay their kindness back in full.   The fact the one was a 400 plus year old demon, and the other was a Paladin ranked exorcist was irrelevant.  <strong>"Did that help at all?"</strong> A snort escaped Rin then as he looked towards the sky. </p><p><strong>"In more ways then one."</strong> His brother's words reminded him of something Ming Xia told him long ago. back when he had first tapped into his powers. He couldn't remember how old he was...but he remembered that night clear as day.</p><p>
  <em>He was crying in fear as blue flames shot around his form. Everything was burning, turning into black and gray ash.<strong> "Rin! Calm down!"</strong> He was scared, why won't it stop! <strong>"Stay away from me!"</strong> The child couldn't even remember what set off these flames.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something made him mad, he knew that much. But it seemed so stupid now. <strong>"You're ok. I'm not letting you do this alone."</strong> She winced as she made her way forward, towards him, and the azure inferno. <strong>"No stop mom! I don't want to hurt you."</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>All she did was smile as she continued, facing the heat with no fear in her eyes. <strong>"Why is this happening? Were they right? Am I a monster!?"</strong> A sob burst from him as arms were gently wrapped around his small frame. She kept him in a loving embrace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>"Monsters are creatures full of malicious intent Rin. Beings with no heart and are only driven by dark thoughts and instincts. It's not the form or blood that decides that, but the actions and motivations."</strong> Tears still fell from his eyes, but he was starting to relax.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She rubbed soft circles on his back, humming a soft tune. <strong>"We're demons Rin, but only in name. That doesn't make us evil. Humans aren't saints, as they can be just as corrupt. Everyone can always do better. One can always be better."</strong></em>
</p><p>It was hard understanding her words at the time, he just couldn't quite grasp it. But he did remember her holding him close, not minding when the flames licked her skin and caused painful burns to form.</p><p>If anything she praised him for calming down, both watching in awe as the fire died out, as if never present. It was the first and only time his powers ever truly went out of control. Despite her full demon blood she fully believed in the integration of man and demon.</p><p>Just because you had the power to destroy didn't mean you had to. Though she freely admitted that their instincts are more aggressive compared to humans, that didn't mean they couldn't get along.  Yukio and Rin were living proof of that.</p><p>Born from the same parents, woman and demon. One a human exorcist and the other a demon with the powers of hell were walking together, chatting away as friends. Though one was completely unaware of the fact, it still meant something.</p><p><strong>"Wow you weren't kidding when you said you lived far out. How on earth do you find your way home every night?!"</strong> The forest made it even darker and harder to see. <strong>"Usually I have a flashlight on me. But again I've done this so many times I just know the way."</strong> The light part wasn't technically true.</p><p>He Was a demon, he could see just fine in the dark, but he couldn't just blurt that out. <strong>"I'm so having dad drive you home for now on."</strong> Yukio didn't like the feel of this place, there was an ominous aura about it, though he couldn't decipher it fully.</p><p>There was no doubt that demons flocked to this area, and it only puzzled Yukio that Rin remained totally unaffected. The guy was whistling a tune for crying out loud, his little funk behind him. After he dropped Rin off he was going to patrol the forest and do some hunting.</p><p>Because of the cold, he had layers, making it easier to hide his guns, holy water vials and ammo packs. Should something try attacking either of him, the exorcist was ready. <strong>"Kyaaa!"</strong> Suddenly the two heard a sharp shriek ring throughout the forest, causing shivers to shoot down their spines.</p><p><strong>"Mom!"</strong> He knew her voice anywhere, and made a mad dash to his house. <strong>"Rin-wait!"</strong> Gritting his teeth Yukio ran, desperate to keep up with the raven haired boy. But he was too fast. Leaving his brother in the snow infested dust.</p><p>He lost him.</p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: Whoop whoop that's another one done folks. I can't believe I'm nearly ten chapters in and yet we still haven't reached the school lol. Not that it matters because i'm not following the canon story too much.</p><p>But you know, I like adding these layers of backstory. As well as showing that Rin isn't some stupid, reckless idiot he's usually depicted. Yes he can be loud and rash but to me there seems to be way more than that.</p><p>Being a teenager in general, he let's his emotions get the better of him. It's normal, but that's a dangerous thing with his powers. And in the manga, just from what we've seen, I don't think Fujimoto ever truly raised Rin to calm his anger.</p><p>Yeah he lectured the hell out of him, but he never gave the boy a way to express himself or find something other then cooking to keep him occupied. Which would've really helped considering his demon heritage.</p><p>So i just want to point out that though Rin may not be representing the manga version, i feel like this was a possible route he could've gone onto. Ming is teaching him both the demon and human ways to live.</p><p>Sshowing patience and compassion-something Rin desperately needs.  Am I rambling? I'm rambling. Sorry about that, i just went into critical thinking mode for a moment. Anyways that's it for now.</p><p> Thank you all so much for reading. If You like this series so far(and want to do a philosophical debate with me on fictional characters) please feel free to fav/follow/review. Tchao for now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: The big 1-0~ Where the plot truly thickens as Yukio and Rin's worlds finally collide and connect. Last time a simple escort mission towards Rin's home turned into a disaster.</p><p>After they heard Ming Xia scream in the forest Rin made his way into the forest.  Time to see what happened. I do not own Blue Exorcist.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ki Master</p><p>Chapter 10</p><p>
  <em>Last time on Ki Master</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was no doubt that demons flocked to this area, and it only puzzled Yukio that Rin remained totally unaffected. The guy was whistling a tune for crying out loud, his little funk behind him. After he dropped Rin off he was going to patrol the forest and do some hunting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because of the cold, he had layers, making it easier to hide his guns, holy water vials and ammo packs. Should something try attacking either of him, the exorcist was ready. <strong>"Kyaaa!"</strong> Suddenly the two heard a sharp shriek ring throughout the forest, causing shivers to shoot down their spines.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>"Mom!"</strong> He knew her voice anywhere, and made a mad dash to his house. <strong>"Rin-wait!"</strong> Gritting his teeth Yukio ran, desperate to keep up with the raven haired boy. But he was too fast. Leaving his brother in the snow infested dust.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He lost him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3rd P.O.V</em>
</p><p>His heart was practically in his mouth as he races through the trees. Smacking the vines and bushes grabbing for him, scrapes were forming all over his skin, but he didn't care. He kept going, not even aware of the wounds as he used his enhanced senses to guide him home.</p><p><strong>"Mom!"</strong> He heard her cry out as his home came into sight. Or what was left of it that is. The place he felt safe and secure in the last fifteen years was in shambles, the wood and brick collapsed in on itself.</p><p>But the pain from seeing the destruction of his home paled in comparison when he witness his mother fall harshly on to the ground. Her body limp and immobile.<strong> "Get away from her you bastard!"</strong> It was a demon he's never encountered in the forest before.</p><p>He would've known and dealt with any sort of hostile, malicious like this if that were the case. <strong>"Well, well, what do we have here?"</strong> His figure was covered in a shadow like haze, but Rin could see feathers through the darkness.</p><p><strong>"What do you want?!"</strong> A snort escapes the creature, his claws reaching and grabbing the neck of the injured Ming Xia. The question completely ignored<strong>. "I grow tired of your defiance woman. Though I must say you are quite a beauty. A shame you choose to dawn a human skin."</strong></p><p>She grits her teeth as she struggles in his grip, though it was a pathetic sight. There was nothing she could do to break loose. Forced to endure his magic surrounding her frame. <strong>"Kyaaaaaaa!"</strong> Destroying the disguise she felt so much comfort in wearing.</p><p>Her body immediately brings forth black and white ears and a tail, her hair growing three times longer in length. <strong>"Hmmm. Much better."</strong> She growls in his hold, her eyes flashing in anger. Despite the drastic change however, she was still powerless.</p><p>Far too weak to oppose him. <strong>"Let her go!"</strong> Rin cursed as he watched the demon choke his mother, laughing at her pained expression.<strong> "Can't you see I'm busy child? I'll deal with you after I've had my...fun."</strong> Never did the teen want the potion to wear off as much as he did now.</p><p>With it still in his system his demonic powers were dormant, like shutting off the valve to a hose. He couldn't summon his fire and Ming Xia hadn't taught him how to use his Ki-something the both of them had been wanting to do for ages now. As of this moment he was just as powerless.</p><p>Still...even though the odds were against him, he couldn't just stand around and watch as a demon toys with her. There was no way he was going to let any of that stand. Going to his knees his fingers scoop up a hand full of snow. His only weapon at the moment was the environment around him.</p><p>Against a demon this wouldn't do much of anything, if anything it would annoy or piss him off. But that's what Rin was accounting for. All he needed was to get the asshole's attention off and away from her. <strong>"Eat this!"</strong></p><p>The potion would hopefully wear off and he would be able to fully utilize his abilities and run this demon back to Gehenna. <strong>"Knock it off."</strong> Again and again his cold, raw fingers reached for the ground, easily forming hard, somewhat dense ice spheres.</p><p>He kept running around, avoiding blasts of dark magic spells and sharpened feathers.<strong> "Damn mortal brat!"</strong> Ming Xia though was barely conscious, she could feel the Ki shift and stir around her frame. It was slowly enveloping her limp body, healing her wounds, giving her strength.</p><p>Not fast enough as she was finally released, falling into the snow with a heavy thud. It took everything within her to lift her head up, her heart practically stopping in her chest as she watches her son run and jump attacks. <strong>"Come and get me asshole!"</strong></p><p>Her eyes widen in horror, she couldn't let this happen! <strong>"No!"</strong> Desperately she grips the ground, hissing in frustration. Never has she felt so damn helpless, now was not the time for her body to fail. She needed to get up and help her child. NOW!</p><p>Snarling she pushed herself, buckling and wincing her way to her knees. A faint aroma of copper hitting her senses as she placed one foot flat on the ground in front of her. The scent caused her to pause for a moment in disbelief before an unholy rage coursed through her veins.</p><p>Oh hell no. The demon mother wasn't sure why this Gehenna resident thought it bright to try and claim her territory as theirs, but frankly she didn't give a shit. No one-absolutely NO ONE...Messes. With. Her. SON! Especially when she was right there, witnessing the taboo deed.</p><p><strong>"AIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"</strong> Not heaven nor hell could protect the birdbrain trespasser from her wrath. Taking a deep breath she closes her eyes, finding her center with the earth she stood on. With pathetic ease her sixth sense gave her vision of the life energy-the Ki of all that was around her.</p><p>From the steady, strong presence of the trees to the faint flickers of insects buried deep within the ground she could feel and see it. At blinding speeds a bright, frantic aura belonging to her son was on the ground surprisingly far despite the small amount of time.</p><p>That anger grew as the ugly, corrupt soul of their demonic enemy was there with her child. Her injured, bleeding baby. There was no time to lose. She had to stop this here and now...even if it means breaking her oath.</p><p>
  <em><strong>'I know you are out there.'</strong> The man sitting in the front entrance of his village was a strange one. Despite being shrouded in darkness, knowing there was a demon nearby he was completely calm. There was even a kind smile on his face as his eyes glanced at the trees surrounding him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was the fourth night he's done this, although he never spoke out loud up until now, he was always sitting there, waiting. xxx couldn't make heads or tails of his mortal, most would shriek in fear or anger. Normally demanding her demise. But this one has done no such thing.</em>
</p><p><em>If anything he was addressing her like a guest first visiting his home. A small snort escapes her, technically he was inviting her, though this wasn't her first time..<strong>.</strong></em>'visiting' <em>this particular village. Rather it was her current favorite to feed.</em></p><p>
  <em><strong>'Hasn't your mother told you not to speak with demons?'</strong> There was no point in hiding from him, he could easily sense her presence, not to mention her curiosity needed to be sated. What did this human wish of her?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>xxx narrowed her eyes as she approached him, even with her scrutiny he never tense his muscles or grimaced with worry.<strong> 'Are you the one that has been killing men these last few weeks?'</strong> Humming she moves closer, taking in his handsome features.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her fingers dancing gently across his face, again unconcerned when at any point in time she could make him her next meal.<strong> 'And what if I have? I need to eat too.'</strong> She shouldn't be doing this, her instincts were screaming at her to run away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because this man...though she couldn't understand how or why she knew, was one-hundred percent dangerous. Something about him screamed powerful, and that made him interesting. Like a puzzle, xxx wanted to solve this masculine mystery. <strong>'I wish to make a deal with you.'</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>His statement earned him an odd look from her. Any potential warnings blaring off in her head were gone. What sort of drinks or drugs was this human on.<strong> 'A deal? With a demon whom you know is targeting and eating men from your village?'</strong> His smile grows a tad bigger, as if amused.</em>
</p><p>to be continued</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes: Ok so I know that this chapter ended on a partially done flashback but...by the time i finished this chapter I ended up going over my word limit. And though I could've kept it longer, I wanted to drag out this a little bit.</p><p>Especially since I really enjoyed writing this flashback lol. I didn't really intend to write Ling like this but you know it works haha. Next chapter will be the continuation of this one, and we'll dive a bit more into their first interaction.</p><p>Has anyone figured out what kind of demon I've based our Mama Demon on? I'm kinda curious though I haven't made it super obvious, it doesn't help that I threw some of the blue exorcist lore out the window in doing this story.</p><p>Oh well. That's it for now ladies and gents. If you are liking this series so far please feel free to fav/follow/review as it means so much to me knowing people like and are willing to support my work. See you all next time, tchao for now~</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes: Surprisingly enough this was a recent idea that popped into my head as I was chattin up with my co-author when discussing new stories. Well if you guys were confused note that this is taking place with an oc that is Rin's mom.</p><p>As far as how that happened and her backstory we'll be finding out in the future-such as her role in this glorious world. Ok with that being said I think this is a good ending point. Guys if you like this series so far, please feel free to fav/follow/review~</p><p>Also before I forget I usually choose oc names based on some sort of cool meaning or connection to the character~ For Mingxia-clear halo was the best I could figure out, thinking it a bit ironic, which we'll find out later. Tchao for now!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>